The present invention generally relates to cast architectural elements, and more specifically to such elements used as simulated stone blocks for replacing more expensive and heavy solid ornamental stone on building exteriors and interiors.
For reasons of esthetics, lower maintenance and/or fire retardant properties, stone exteriors are preferred. However, due to the relatively high cost of the stone, particularly blocks of granite, marble or even limestone, as well as the technical challenge of handling and securing stone blocks to building substrates, there has been a demand for architectural elements made of simulated or artificial stone. Also, with the current interest in preserving resources, the use of solid stone blocks requires significantly more fuel for transportation due to vehicle weight restrictions. In many cases, cast architectural elements have a facing of relatively expensive pure or composite stone, with backings of less expensive, and typically relatively lighter weight materials.
One such product is a foam core architectural element that is coated to resemble stone and is sold under the trademark ELEGANT STONE™ by L&W Supply of Chicago, Ill. (www.lwsupply.com). As is well known in the art, such products include an exterior surface of ornamental stone, such as limestone, marble, quartz, silica or the like in a cement matrix with aggregate in a castable formulation. Using a known foam casting technique, the element is produced so that the exterior shell is fused to an interior core of expanded polystyrene foam (EPS). The interior core is thus significantly lighter and easier to handle and install than conventional solid stone blocks. Also, this type of architectural element costs a fraction of solid stone.
Conventional cast architectural elements are secured to building exterior or interior substrates using adhesive and/or clamps which are fastened to the building substrate and grip the cast element in a peripheral groove. However, a drawback of such clips is that the installer needs to assemble them on site, and each clip requires multiple components which must be inventoried on site, and are easily misplaced during construction.